StormClan (stonefurbadgerfang)
StormClan is made up of cats who live in a deciduous forest which has a large crack in it. Three other Clans live in this general area. Clan characte'''r: StormClan cats are known for being fierce and brave. They are often stocky or muscular, similar to their founder, Stormstar. StormClan cats catch mice, voles, birds when possible, and young deer. Deer hunts take many warriors, but eventually, it can happen. StormClan cats are always ready to go into battle. '''History: StormClan was once known as ThunderClan. But then a cat named Stormfire became Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan. Stormstar led ThunderClan on the Second Great Journey. When an amassed fox attack decimated all four Clans, they realised they needed to start fresh. Stormstar was dead, but his bravery lived on in his warriors, the warriors of StormClan. They live with three other Clans: BlackClan, SplashClan, and BlazeClan. Territory: Leader's Den: Behind a huge fallen tree. The tree is known as the Great Oak, and the leader calls Clan meetings from there. Medicine Cat Den: In a large, hollow tree. Sick cats can rest there and medicine cats can sleep. Herbs can be stored in the fissures of its bark, and in the knots in the tree. Warriors' Den: Warriors sleep under a dense bramble thicket. The back wall is made of stones. Apprentices' Den: Apprentices take shelter under a jutting-out rock. Stones also line the edge of the den. Nursery: Queens and kits live in the branches of the hollow tree. The branches are also woven with bramble and thicket in order to make the walls stronger. Elders' Den: An old cluster of bushes. The roof is made of branches and brambles. Clearing: An area of long grass, trampled by many warriors walking over it. Where the Clan gathers and kits play, where warriors share tongues and apprentices play-fight. Storm Sycamore: A huge sycamore the Clan shelters in during the worst storms. Even kits and elders can make the climb because of the sloping trunk and low branches. Stone Hollow: A cluster of stones. Warriors train apprentices here. Mousetree: A large tree with gnarled roots many mice make their houses in. Current members: Leader: Bramblestar, brown tabby tom with a cream underbelly and muzzle Deputy: Beechfoot, tortoiseshell she-cat with large amounts of red and brown Warriors: Dustflight, ginger-brown tom with a thick, fluffy tail that has a dark brown stripe Apprentice: Runningpaw Fernreed, tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, and paws and narrow yellow eyes, one of which is a slightly darker shade: she and her sister Jewelclaw were born kittypets, Fern and Jewel Apprentice: Birchpaw Jewelclaw, yellow-orange tabby she-cat with a white chest and muzzle and chartreuse eyes Apprentice: Tallpaw Eaglestep, very fluffy grey tom with two mixed shades of grey and sky-blue eyes Stonebird, dark grey she-cat with amber eyes Flickerpoppy, very jumpy dark ginger tom with a tail that has a dark brown stripe and tip like a fox's tail Russetstripe, dark-and-light ginger tabby tom with sandy yellow eyes Starclaw, sleek black she-cat with violet eyes Thornfur, sandy-yellow tabby tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Cherrypaw Bearfall, dark brown tom with a fluffy light brown ruff around his neck Apprentice: Jaggedpaw Deerspring, sleek pale brown she-cat with a dark brown head Vixentail, yellow-brown she-cat with a darker head, paws, and tail-tip Apprentice, Berrypaw Medicine Cat: Rainfluff, grey tabby she-cat with a silver underbelly Apprentice: Thicketpaw Queens: Brightbank, light brown she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Bearfall’s kits: Tawnykit (yellow tabby she-kit), Tigerkit (tan-coloured tomkit with black spots and stripes), and Vinekit (dark brown tomkit with pale yellow eyes) Sorreldrop, slender ginger she-cat, mother of Eaglestep’s kits: Cedarkit (light brown tabby tomkit with a white underbelly and blue eyes) and Hawkkit (dark brown tomkit with chartreuse eyes) Apprentices: Birchpaw, light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, muzzle, and paws Tallpaw, sandy tom with a white chest Cherrypaw, thick-furred ginger she-cat with bright green eyes Runningpaw, grey she-cat with white stripe on face Berrypaw, white she-cat with pale blue eyes Thicketpaw, dark brown tom with a white underbelly, chest, and paws and very pale yellow eyes Jaggedpaw, fluffy grey tom with blue-green eyes Elders: Burningwhisker, bright ginger tom with black splotches and green eyes Highflower, sandy she-cat with orange stripes'' Sunfoot, orange-and-white she-cat Category:Clans